Field
Embodiments related to an audio speaker having an adsorptive insert in a speaker back volume, are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment includes an adsorptive insert having a rigid open-pore body formed by bonded adsorptive particles. The rigid open-pore body includes interconnected macropores that transport air from the speaker back volume to adsorptive micropores in the bonded adsorptive particles during sound generation.
Background Information
A portable consumer electronics device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a portable media device, typically includes a system enclosure surrounding internal system components, such as audio speakers. Such devices may have small form factors with limited internal space, and thus, the integrated audio speakers may be micro speakers, also known as microdrivers, that are miniaturized implementations of loudspeakers having a broad frequency range. Due to their small size, micro speakers tend to have limited space available for a back volume. Furthermore, given that acoustic performance in the low frequency audio range usually correlates directly with the back volume size, micro speakers tend to have limited performance in the bass range. The low frequency acoustic performance of portable consumer electronics devices having micro speakers may be increased, however, by increasing the back volume size as much as possible within the internal space available in the system enclosure.